


What A Lovely Way To Burn

by rowan_one



Series: Cacophony and Entropy and Apathy In NYC [4]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowan_one/pseuds/rowan_one
Summary: Bender can't sleep, so he picks one of his habits to relax with.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tooti_Fruity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooti_Fruity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hot and Humid In July, and It Hardly Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592646) by [Tooti_Fruity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooti_Fruity/pseuds/Tooti_Fruity). 
  * Inspired by [The Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624950) by [Tooti_Fruity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooti_Fruity/pseuds/Tooti_Fruity). 



> This is directly based off of the 90s AU, taking place sometime in between the two works Tooti_Fruity has already published in their series.
> 
> EDIT: I've been officially added to the series!

Bender held up his cigar, brushing his fingers across the nightstand and plucking up the lighter when they met the cool, smooth metal. He flicked it on, the sudden flame bright in the darkness. Holding the foot of his cigar just above the flame, he rolled it a bit in his fingers to get the tip glowing with an even burn. 

Fry stirred on the other side of the bed, lying beside him. Reaching his arm up to snake it around Bender’s waist. After a moment he realized Bender was sitting up rather than curled up next to him, and pulled himself up as well, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey baby.” Bender said aloud, giving his cigar one more slow twirl before clicking the lighter closed and bringing it up to his lips.

Fry mumbled something incoherent and shifted, his other arm joining the first at Bender’s waist, then pressed his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. 

Bender chuckled a little, spilling smoke from his mouth as he puffed on the stogie a few times in quick succession, “What was that?” 

“Morn'n’, why’re you up?” The answer was accompanied by a couple of soft kisses pressed to his neck.

“I wanted a smoke, it’s been a while…Do you want a taste?” Bender asked, pulling it away from his mouth for a moment now that he was satisfied it would stay lit.

Fry paused kissing and pressed his forehead gently against Bender’s shoulder as his boyfriend took the first long drag, “’S really early, somethin’ wrong?”

Bender froze mid-inhale, caught red handed but unwilling to get into it. After holding the smoke in his mouth for a beat too long, he exhaled it in one large burst to answer, “…I’m fine…here, this is one of the flavored ones you like so much.”

He moved the cigar towards his opposite shoulder, offering it to his boyfriend.

Fry grunted and shook his head marginally against Bender’s shoulder, not bothering to lift his head up and try it himself.

Smirking, Bender pressed the cigar back to his own lips and took in another mouthful. Reaching his free hand back, he shook Fry awake again, prompting him to lift his head up again.

“Huh–mmff!” Bender cut Fry’s confused cry off by pressing their lips together, parting them and gently blowing the smoke into Fry’s mouth.

Fry relaxed into the kiss easily, taking the trail of smoke into his mouth and holding it before blowing it slowly out of his nose, allowing the full flavor to coat his tongue and sinuses. 

Breaking the kiss, Bender took a moment to gaze at his boyfriend through the thin veil of smoke between them. Fry’s tired and watery eyes, his pale skin spattered with freckles, in contrast to Bender’s own dark complexion. He was so beautiful.

Fry interrupted Bender’s musing in the blunt, oblivious way only Fry could, “Tastes like cherries.”

“Shut up baby you know you love it,” Bender retorted, rolling his eyes at the brilliant observation. He used his other hand to peel the loosened label from the cigar and discard it, before deciding on a better position for the two of them.

Shifting again, he pulled his feet up onto the bed, passing the cigar to Fry so he could wrap his arms around the other. 

Fry took the cigar in his pudgy fingers, using his free hand to prop up the pillows behind the two of them. Bender leaned against him, resting his head gently on Fry’s shoulder as Fry took a puff of the cigar for himself and settled back against the pillows.

After Fry held the breath for a moment, Bender picked his head up and leaned in for another kiss. Realizing what Bender wanted, Fry met his lips and exhaled the smoke into his mouth, repeating what had just been done to him.

Fry passes the stogie back to Bender again, and they continued to share the smoke between kisses, pausing every so often to let Bender ash it in the tray on the nightstand.

By the time sunlight started to trickle in through the busted blinds haphazardly covering the window on Fry’s side, the cigar was down to a nub. 

Bender went put the end of it into the ash tray to let it burn out, only to be stopped by Fry holding onto him tighter.

Bender rolled his eyes again and gave an exasperated sigh, “I’m just putting this damn thing in the ash tray so there isn’t a fuckin' _fire_ , but y'know, whatever.”

“Oh.” Fry released his grip and did his best to block the intruding sunlight by pulling the blankets up over his head, not even sounding sheepish.

After waiting another moment to be sure the cigar was out, Bender moved the covers aside and resumed his position curled up next to Fry.

Fry hiked the blankets up over both of them, snuggling closer. Bender knew full well they might as well get up at this point, but nonetheless wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, squeezing him gently.

Fry responded by tangling their legs together and nuzzling Bender’s messy hair, planting a kiss in it, which prompted a content sigh from the other. 

Finally relaxed enough to go back to sleep, the duo drifted off together, tucked into their cocoon of blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> I put way too much research into cigar smoking for this, I hope you all enjoy it. Find me at rowan-one on Tumblr as well!


End file.
